koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ghirahim
Ghirahim (ギラヒム, Girahimu) is a villain in Hyrule Warriors. Players can unlock him in the game's Adventure Mode. He originally appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Role in Game Though sealed away in ancient times, he was revived with others evils into the current setting. Ghirahim schemes to validate his title once again. Character Information Development An interview with Game Informer reveals that Ghirahim was originally intended to be a non-controllable character until fans expressed a strong interest in playing as him. Personality Elegant and prideful, Ghirahim is passionately in love with himself. His true ruthlessness and cruelty is unleashed when and if he is provoked to anger. In contrast to his light-energized counterpart, Fi, Ghirahim is flamboyant and passionate, demonstrating his emotions with fluid words and body language. Quotes :See also: Ghirahim/Quotes Gameplay Demon Blade ;Standard Attacks :X': Generates a red thread of energy to connect him to an opponent. While the thread is active, Ghirahim's attacks will receive different effects. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Does an uppercut slash with two swords, jabs forward rapidly, then makes a symbol on the ground to telekinetically slam enemies into a magic ceiling above. :'Y, Y''', '''X,X''', '''X: Ghirahim surrounds himself with a field of dark energy, makes the field explode, surrounds himself with knives, disappears and reappears as a sword slamming into the ground. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Ghirahim sets his sword on fire, and sends a fire wave forward, then makes shadow swords sprout up from the ground, and summons demons to charge forward. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Ghirahim rises into the air on a magic platform, and comes down, smashing the ground with his fists powered by demonic energy. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Ghirahim slashes the enemy, fires two rounds of knives, slashes the enemy three more times while teleporting, makes a cross-slash with two swords, and finishes with an overhead smash from his broadsword. : A': Ghirahim traps enemies in a barrier and proceeds to bombard them with copies of his Demon Blade before finishing them off by striking the ground with his broadsword. :'Focus Spirit + A': Ghirahim summons his broadsword and slashes enemies repeatedly before rising in the air and transforming into his sword form to strike the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Ghirahim licks his lips before blasting enemies away with a shockwave of dark energy. :Weak Point Smash: Ghirahim summons his broadsword and teleports away before reappearing in mid air to deliver a downward smash to surrounding enemies. ;Red Thread Attacks :X': Ghirahim fires off knives at his trapped enemy. :'Y, X''', '''X, X': Ghirahim slashes his enemy, makes a fiery sword appear from the ground, then telekinetically slams enemies into a magic ceiling above. :'Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Ghirahim creates a field of dark energy, makes the field explode, surrounds himself with columns of light to trap enemies, disappears and reappears as a sword slamming into the ground while a fiery sword appears from beneath the ground. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X, X''', '''X: Ghirahim sets his sword on fire and sends a fire wave forward, then makes shadow swords and a large flaming sword sprout up from the ground, and finally summons demons to charge forward. Fighting Style Ghirahim is a tricky opponent. He can morph his body at will to attack with a variety of blade sizes and sword styles. He changes his position using teleportation and may bombard his foe with magic spells or summon demons to assist him. Weapons Demon Blade Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Heart Locations Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= Gallery Images= Ghirahim DLC 01 - HW.png|Demise costume from the Master Quest pack Ghirahim DLC 02 - HW.png|Damaged self from the Twilight Princess pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ギラヒム（魔剣）プレイムービー|Demon Blade play demo Trivia *When Ghirahim activates Focus Spirit, he transforms into the form he used in his final battle with Link in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *In the English version of the game, at the end of Chapter 14 ("Ganondorf's Return"), Ghirahim comments that Ganondorf reminds him of his master, Demise. This references the fact that Ganondorf is said to be the reincarnation of Demise, created by the Demon Lord's dying curse upon Link and Zelda at the end of Skyward Sword. External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters